


King for a Day

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, Joyful, Lietpol Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania wakes up to find that it's that time of year again.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	King for a Day

It was a quiet morning, one filled with the strangely early springtime birds singing outside, and sunlight shining through Lithuania’s morning window. The warm sunlight hit his face, a sign it was time to wake up and face the day.

Lithuania opened his bright green eyes and gave them a good rub, wiping the crust from them. Today was going to be a day, another day, of course… because that was his life, nothing but a series of days on end. Like a record now. Wake up, go to work, come home, go to sleep. Monotony filled with nothing but ease - but ease was good, ease was joyous, and most importantly, ease wasn’t war.

With a quick glance out the window and then back around the room, Lithuania took a deep breath and pulled the covers off himself. He made his way quickly to his closet to put on a shirt and pants. He needed to get that done first, lest he accidentally catch a glance of his body from his mirror and let the memories of olde consume him.

Once he was dressed, he wandered off aimlessly to his kitchen, assuming he was home alone, assuming it was just another workday - but it wasn’t.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIETUVA!!!!!”

Lithuania froze in the doorway from his staircase to his kitchen of his home and stared at the group of people that were already there. Plates filled the kitchen and the smell of cake and other foods hit his nose quite quickly.

There was a moment of silence as the self-invited guests stood expectantly at Lithuania, waiting for some kind of response.

Poland, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine, America-- and Belarus?

Lithuania nodded quietly to himself and took a glance at his wall where a calendar was pinned and took note of the date; February 16th.

Poland hurried over first and took Lithuania by the hand, “Come on, come on!” He tugged the frozen man into his own kitchen, “I like, planned this for ages, see, everyone is here!” Poland gave a sheepish smile.

“I see that.” Lithuania wasn’t sure how to react. Poland did have a key to his house but he didn’t think Poland would have the guts, nor the will to want to have a bunch of nations over for a surprise party. None of that mattered though, Lithuania needed only one thing, “Is there coffee?”

Silently, Belarus walked over to Lithuania, a sharp look in her eyes. She didn’t seem pleased to be there yet she was there. She handed him over a coffee and looked him straight in the eyes, “I didn’t spit in it, don’t worry.”  
Lithuania took the coffee from her and gave it a quick glance before turning back to her, “T-Thank you…” He blushed softly, putting it to his lips and taking a sip. It was good, definitely not the same coffee he presently had in his fridge.

“We knew you would forget, probably.” Latvia hopped off Lithuania’s kitchen counter, “So we decided a few months ago we’d make sure you wouldn’t forget by breaking into your house and surprising you with a breakfast bash.” Latvia was pretty blunt in how he spoke, “You did forget, didn’t you?”

Lithuania took another sip of coffee and stared silently at everyone and what they were doing. Estonia was with America having coffee together as Belarus and Ukraine sorted out a variety of foods and treats to put over the table of his kitchen.

“You totally forgot...” Poland leaned in and gave Lithuania a kiss on the cheek, “...but I didn’t.”

Lithuania tensed when Poland gave him the kiss. He wasn’t against it, but people were there, he wasn’t alone with Poland, or even just Latvia. America, Estonia, Belarus, Ukraine-- They were all there too. It almost felt like he was in public and he felt a bit uneasy at the display of affection. “I didn’t not forget…” Lithuania added.

“You came down at the perfect time, too, I was about to send America and Belarus to go wake you up.” Estonia went over to Lithuania and gave him a light hug and a handshake, “We brought presents!”

This was too much and too early for the morning but Lithuania couldn’t help but let out a small smile - which to him was a lot. He wasn’t a nation known for smiling very often. “Did you now?”

“Yeah!!!” Poland said, pushing Lithuania towards a chair, “Sit, sit!! You’re king for the day, kay? One-hundred percent Lietvua’s day!” Poland boasted, having been the one alongside Latvia to plan this entire shebang, “So what do you want first?”

Lithuania gulped down the rest of his coffee, as piping hot as it was. He felt like he was going to need it, “Um, well, more coffee, I guess.” He held out his cup. “You know my stomach cramps up sometimes in the morning so--” Lithuania didn’t want to say he didn’t have an appetite and that the smell of the food in his kitchen was making him anxious. He’d want it, he’d just need some time. 

“Ah, yeah--” Poland looked to the side, “I like, didn’t forget that or anything, we just, know how short a day is and we wanted to get the day started early so you could spend it living the best life you can.”

“That’s right!” Ukraine added, walking over and giving Lithuania a sweet hug around his shoulders, her bosom pressing so delicately against his neck. “I hope that’s alright?”  
There was more silence as Lithuania felt his face burn red at the attention, the boobs, the celebration, his happy and free friends all around him. “Of course it is!” He said enthusiastically, even though he could feel his voice quiver, “I really wasn’t expecting his…” Lithuania sighed as Belarus brought him another cup of coffee.

“This time I may have spit in it.” Belarus said coldly, then walked back towards the stove to flip some pancakes.

With a sheepish smile, Lithuania picked up the coffee and looked in it again. It seemed clean but deep inside he really didn’t mind if Belarus had spat in it. “Thanks…” He started to drink it again. “I didn’t think you’d do this.”

“Man, neither did I!” America scurried over, “I had to book a last-minute flight over here! Poland wrote me a text the other night and I knew I had to come.” He shuffled around in his pockets for a minute, “I mean, this is a gift I’d much rather toss ya in person anyways.” America laughed, dropping an envelope onto the table, in front of Lithuania, “Man, I’ve always felt bad I get you tickets every year so this time I kinda decided to get you something different.” He joked and then looked at the envelope, “Wait…” He tried to backpedal, “Okay, I got you tickets again… but not a Season Pass or anything.”

Lithuania looked to America, then at the tickets, then back at America. “Should I open it now?” Lithuania was trying hard to force back a smile. He didn’t want to seem like a loon, after all.

“Hell yeah open it! That’s what the envelope is there for!” America slapped Lithuania on the back, “I guess I coulda given it to you without the envelope… but that’d ruin the surprise.”

Lithuania couldn’t hold back and a big smile crossed his lips, “Okay, okay, I’ll open it now.” He put his coffee down and picked up the envelope. Inside were two tickets, one was for a flight out to the United States, the other was-- was--. 

Lithuania read the ticket over and over again. “You got me front row seats to see the Memphis Grizzlies?” Lithuania held the tickets close to his chest and took a deep breath. 

“Yeah!” America shouted. For the tone of the room he was quite loud and very enthusiastic, “Isn’t some Lithuanian guy the Captain? That’s what they told me at the box office so I had to snag it. Valentines or something like that, right?”

“Valančiūnas…” Lithuania corrected and admired the ticket. “Wow…” He wasn’t sure he’d be able to see any of his NBA players, “Thanks Al--” He felt warm and fluffy inside. “We’ll go together?”

“Damn right.” America answered like a cowboy, “You’ll be my partner in crime for the week, yeah?”  
Stunned, Lithuania thought about it. “A week?” He didn’t know if he could make it, a week off work, he just didn’t do that. Even if he had acquired about three years worth of sick days as it were, “I suppose I can do that!” Anything to see Valančiūnas play in the states.

“I got more tickets back at my place for the week. Some are just college games but I got one for another team with some Lithuanian dude on it.” America nodded. “I just didn’t wanna bring more since, I didn’t wanna overshadow anyone else’s gift and Poland said th--” He felt Poland’s hand creep from behind him and cover his mouth. 

Lithuania hugged the ticket and turned to America, “Thank you so, so much. I don’t know what to say.”

“Gifts are so not done yet...” Poland nudged towards Belarus and Ukraine, urging them to go next. “They’re like our family too in a way, right? So I had to bring them.”

Ukraine softly smiled and nudged Belarus, who seemed hesitant but willing to propose the offer she said she would. “Well, from me…” Belarus said, her face looked harsh. “I thought it over, and I know you and Poland are a thing now, but I wanted to extend to you an invitation to my house, for dinner… Just you and me.” She crossed her arms, “Though if you get freaky with me I’ll snap every bone in your body, including your--”

Ukraine immediately stopped her from talking, “She means well.” Ukraine ruffled her sister’s hair.

“Just don’t-- You know.” Belarus said after making her offer, “Yeah…”

Lithuania had no idea what she meant but played along. A dinner with Belarus was another thing on his wishlist. Sure they had eaten together time and time again but now they were eating together ALONE. “I’d be honoured.” Lithuania smiled and looked at the ceiling, his worries leaving him and his appetite starting to build. Really, Belarus there had made him nervous at first but to hear she wanted to spend time with him warmed his heart. 

“We’ll discuss a date later.” Belarus added before going back to getting the meal ready for everyone.

Estonia got up next, this time Latvia by his side. “We got you something we were thinking you might really need in these modern days.” Estonia spoke out and handed him a wrapped box, “I know it might be intimidating at first but part of the whole package deal is that we’ll teach you everything you need to know about it.”

“Even if it takes us the rest of our lives, we’re going to get you to learn how to use this.” Latvia laughed, “We had to put money together to be able to afford it but well, I think it’ll be worth it. For your sake, my sake. Estonia’s sake. Maybe even Poland’s sake.”

Lithuania blinked at the wrapped package. It was big, longer and bigger than a book but only about as thick. It was heavy. “It’s technology, isn’t it?” He asked, starting to unwrap it and finding a very recent and very new laptop beneath the paper, “It is.” He chuckled, putting the paper aside and reading over the labels of it.

“It’s not the best brand or anything, but considering you still use some hunk of junk from over a decade ago, we mutually agreed that it is time to give you something new.” Latvia pointed to some of the numbers on the box, “It can run games!!”

“It will also do all of the other things your current computer does but offers more options, more power, and more…” Estonia paused, “It’s just all-around better, Lithuania. It won't die on you every few weeks and have you calling me on the phone telling you to restart it.”

Lithuania looked over the packaging. Computers were so light these days it boggled his mind. “Even though this is smaller it’s better than what I have in the other room?” Computers kept changing and it was one of those things Lithuania just could not keep up with. He was curious.

“Yes.” Latvia and Estonia said at the same time, “Imagine that dinosaur in your office but 10 times more powerful and an eighth the size. Otherwise, there isn’t any difference.”

“Got it!” Lithuania looked over the packaging again and put it aside. “You better show me how to use it though, Estonia.” He joked, knowing he could probably figure it out. Probably.

Ukraine snuck forward and pulled out a small box, “...and this is from me to you.” She wavered. “I’m sorry if it’s not as exciting as basketball tickets or a date with my sister, but I think you’ll like it-- It’s for your hill.”

“My hill?” Lithuania wondered for a minute before it dawned on him, “The Hill of Crosses?” 

Hastily, Lithuania pulled open the box and looked inside at what Ukraine had brought. Inside the box, on a nice fabric bed, laid a beautiful, hand-carved cross made of a beautiful piece of wood. 

“I made it myself.” Ukraine pointed to some of the details, “I tried to remember things that you like and that might bring you good memories or feelings.” She continued, “I even carved a little basketball in there just to be safe.”

Lithuania gushed at the craftsmanship. Ukraine was always a skilled artist in so many ways, “Wow…” He carefully lifted it up and held it in front of him, the light shining through the open holes and detailed arches of the wood, “I knew you could craft but I didn’t know you could do this…” Lithuania said with the utmost respect, “You’re always so full of talents, Ukraine. I’ve always admired that about you.”

Ukraine blushed, “Don’t be silly, it’s not that big of a deal.” She stepped back, “I wanted to get you something personal, that you’d like but what are you supposed to get a man who really has everything he wants.” She sighed, “Okay, not everything, but you know what I mean, right?”

Lithuania nodded and set the cross back down in its resting place. “I know exactly where I want to put it.” He remembered a spot in the mess of crosses where the sun beamed down perfectly for an hour or so a day. One where this cross would be seen and admired.

“Food’s ready.” Belarus spoke out, “Is that everyone?”

The group looked around the room, Poland being nowhere to be found. “Poland’s not here…” Lithuania noted while the others had begun setting up the table for a big breakfast, “Did he wander off somewhere?”

“Nope!” Poland ran back into the room. He was dressed somewhat appropriately, but he was in a mini skirt, bows tied all around his hair and body. He was wearing a long blouse and knee-high socks too. He had a big bag in his hand and set it down on the floor next to Lithuania. “I totally had to bring you the best gift.” Poland pulled Lithuania and his chair out from the table, a hidden strength from inside giving him the ability to move the whole man and chair without any effort.

Lithuania was still stunned in silence, even if Poland was trying to be mature about his choice in attire, he was still wearing a skirt, and Lithuania could feel his face burn so red that he had to shove his hands over his face to hide them. “W-What are you doing?” He could feel his nose sting with an imminent nose bleed, “We-we have guests over and everything...”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not gonna do nothin’.” Poland hopped on Lithuania’s lap and wrapped an arm around him, “That can be for later, if you want it.” He continued, “So-” Poland pulled a basketball patterned Yellow, Green, and Red tie from the bag, “I was gonna make myself the present but I realized that’s totally tacky and kind of what Belarus gave you so…”

Belarus rolled her eyes at Poland’s comment while she set the table. “That’d be a pretty trashy present too, to be fair, at least I have some value to me.” She deadpanned, flicking a bow playfully out of Poland’s hair.

“No!” Poland retorted, “I’ve got style, I like, could totally not give Liet the same gift--” He paused as he pulled out a small box while carefully balancing on Lithuania. “Wait…” Poland quickly glanced inside the box and gave it a count. “Yeah, this is totally different.”

All eyes were on Lithuania with the present wrapped Pole on his lap. 

“Until they invent a real time machine, I totally can’t get you a gift you’ve always wanted…” Poland sighed and put the box on his lap, “So this will have to do…” He pulled out a stack of tickets. “I know my gift is close to America’s but I promise, it’s not.”  
Lithuania looked at the tickets and snatched them from Poland’s hand. They were clearly meant for him AND Poland, as date nights - which he didn’t mind. Especially when he read through and saw a few basketball game tickets in there, including one for the Harlem Globetrotters. At the end of the stack sat two tickets for Queen.

The room was silent and Poland looked at Lithuania expectantly.

Queen. Lithuania’s favourite band. Ever. In the history of ever. Queen… in 2020.

“It’s Adam Lambert I think, he’s like… you know, cause Freddie is dead and all.” Poland sighed, “Though if there ever is a time machine, we’re totally going to see Freddie life, okay?”

Lithuania was still silent. The tickets were, from what he remembered, good seats. Very, very good seats. The amount of effort Poland must’ve had to go through to get them too had to be jarring for him. Seats like this cost a lot… and the sold-out almost immediately. 

“I don’t know what to say…” Lithuania eyed all the tickets but again, stopping on Queen. It had been his dream to see them live and even though Freddie Mercury was like a God, and idol to him, he still loved the band and all their songs. “Thank you, Poland…” He felt shocked at the tickets. There were so many.

Poland’s eyes scanned over Lithuania and he grinned. Lithuania knew that even if he tried to keep his cool, Poland could read him like a book. They practically shared one brain cell still, to this day. “Okay, also, you get me.” He said, giving Lithuania another kiss on the cheek before hopping off and giving a little sway of his skirt, “But this you have to unwrap later, kay?” He blew Lithuania a kiss.

Lithuania put the tickets down next to all the other gifts and took a deep breath, letting the steam from Poland’s actions subside in his mind. Somehow, Poland knew how to fire all of Lithuania’s emotions all at once and this, Lithuania enjoyed. 

He shook his head hard and tried to snap back to reality, taking a deep breath and leaning back, “Thank you. Thank you all of you.” Lithuania exhaled, “Wow… I.... I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything!” Latvia smiled, carrying over a plate to Lithuania, “Let’s just all eat up and then we can figure out what the King for the Day gets to do!” 

Everyone else agreed in unison as they brought dishes to the table and sat down. 

“King for a day…” Lithuania hummed to himself as the others began to dish food onto his plate. “I like that…” He smiled one of the biggest smiles he had maybe smiled in the last 30 years. “Thank you, thank you all of you.” He hadn’t felt this good since he burned a Lithuania SSR Flag the night he gained independence. “Really, thank you.”


End file.
